Oneshot: when Jake finds out
by writergirl6
Summary: oneshot: Jacob comes to Bella's wedding to deliver a message, what will happen when he finds out what Bella and Edward are planning to do with their wedding night?


"What is he doing here?" I moaned pressing my face against Edward's shoulder, hoping that, maybe, if I closed my eyes the unnaturally tall dark figure would go away.

Edwards icy palm rubbed my back soothingly, "Shh, it's alright." he reassured me, "_he_ is...fine."

I sighed, "It's not just him I'm worried about" although it _would_ have been a comfort knowing that Jacob was not, at the moment, in some deep state of pain (most likely caused by me) _if_ Edward could be trusted to tell the truth about these things.

"How are _you_ holding up?" I asked him.

He pressed his cold lips to the top of my head (which had not yet relinquished it's position on his shoulder) "He's not here to ruin the wedding." he murmured ignoring the question.

"Yes, but why _is_ he here?" I huffed lifting my head suddenly and turning to face him, "Alice didn't invite him did she?"

He smiled, "No, I did."

My fury was almost tangible, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you did WHAT?" I hissed.

"Relax Bella, he's not exactly here to enjoy the wedding either. He's got a message for me."

And then with alarming speed his arm was wound around my waist and I was being dragged off to meet the one person I had not expected to see, today of all days.

Actually we were going at human speed- for the few humans in attendance- it just seemed _too_ fast to me.

All together too quickly Edward pulled us to a stop.

"I can walk you know." I muttered.

Both guys ignored me. "Jacob." Edward said nodding his head, "Edward." Jacob hissed through clenched teeth, "B-Bella"

It was silent for an uncomfortably long time.

"Trust me, Jacob Black, I could not do that to her." Edward whispered lowering his head, another long pause, "It would be I coming to you- asking to die." Jacob was silent through all this but I imagined his mind was doing more than it's fair share of talking.

I suddenly realized what they were arguing about, "No! Edward you are _not_ going to kill me, we've been through this before- I trust you." Jacob snorted but I was too immersed in Edward's liquid gold eyes to care.

"Just promise not to hurt her." Jacob spat out.

I expected Edward to agree right away, but he hesitated.

"Edward?" I asked panicked, "Bella I can't say that what we've planned to do tonight is without risks." he stated calmly.

"But you just said-" Jacob muttered confused, "Relax we're not going to change her tonight!" Edward dismissed the thought casually.

"Then what _are _you planning to do?" Jake asked still confused.

"We're just going to try" I answered, dimly realizing that my response made no sense to Jacob what so ever, I didn't care, Edward's eyes could be soooo distracting today, "and if it doesn't work we'll wait, until I'm less breakable- you _won't_ hurt me."

I could feel the bewilderment on Jacob's face ven as I stared helplessly into my angel's eyes.

"You truly believe that?" he asked, "Yes, Edward I truly do."

"What?" Jacob's eyes darted between me and Edward. It was time to tell him.

"Edward and I are planning on having a more traditional wedding night." I whispered.

Jacob's eyes practically flew out of his sockets as it sunk in. "You'll. Kill. Her." he stammered out.

"No," Edward said, "I won't."

I could see Jacob's hands shaking violently sending ripples along his arms getting faster and faster, "Jake? Jake calm down." I pleaded.

Edward wrapped his arms around me placing himslef between me and Jacob.

"Please." the werewolf's eyes were on me, "don't do it ."

Edward crouched down ever so slightly, but I caught it.

And then suddenly he perked up, "Esme's looking for us, we ought to go."

I was aware that Jacob was still behind us, almost doubled over in pain, but I pushed him out of my head, I refused to cry anything but tears of joy on my wedding day.

Halfway back to the mansion Edward stopped looking up, to no one in particulair (that I could see) he said, raising his voice just a bit louder than his usual talking volume, "I promise."


End file.
